


Just Once More

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: trueblood100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette almost had a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Once More  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lafayette Reynolds/Jesus Velasquez  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Lafayette almost had a miracle.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Lafayette had spent his whole life searching for someone to love him for who he was, someone to accept him... warts and all. He had thought he'd been given a miracle when he'd finally met Jesus Velasquez. In him Lafayette had found everything he had ever wanted or ever hoped to have. But Jesus had been cruelly ripped from his grasp.

A sound like a wounded animal escaped him as he clutched the blankets to his chin. He would do anything, give everything he had just to hold Jesus in his arms once more.

_Please, please just one more time._


End file.
